


С самого начала

by victoria_holmes



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon deaths, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Endgame, Established IronStrange, Fluff, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Ironfamily, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not the ironstrange, One-Sided Attraction, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, The ironstrange is very much two-sided, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, ironfam, spoilers for pretty much entire MCU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_holmes/pseuds/victoria_holmes
Summary: — Стивен, если ты... где-то там... когда усну, я снова буду с тобой. Поскорее бы.Как сделать КВМ намного лучше? Нужно превратить её в историю любви Стивена Стрэнджа и Тони Старка.Начиная с «Железного человека» и заканчивая «Эндгеймом», со всеми соответствующими остановками. Давайте начнём с самого начала.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From the Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807609) by [lucifersfavoritechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild). 

_— Что, пишешь?_

_. . ._

_Привет, мисс Поттс. Слушай, если вы с Роуди найдёте эту запись, не убивайтесь по мне. Конец — это часть пути._

_. . ._

_Для справки: дрейфовать в космосе с нулевым шансом на спасение намного веселее, чем кажется. Еда и вода закончились... четыре дня назад... кислород кончится завтра утром. И тогда всё._

_. . ._

_Стивен, если ты... где-то там... когда усну, я снова буду с тобой. Поскорее бы._

* * *

_— 2008-2010 _ _—_

Впервые они встретились на благотворительной вечеринке.

Она была организована для сбора средств, чтобы помочь одной из больниц. Это был первый выход Стивена в свет, и он нервничал больше, чем хотел признавать. Он был один, если не считать других, более опытных врачей, которые тоже были там и которые по приходу сразу же свалили, оставив его одного у бара. Стивен подавил вздох и сделал глоток.

На другом конце комнаты Тони становилось всё утомительнее слушать, как врачи воюют за его финансирование. Он планировал отдать им деньги в любом случае, и обычно ему нравилось, когда люди боролись за его внимание. Но сегодня вечером он искал чего-то... другого.

Он обвёл помещение взглядом, отмечая в уме возможные варианты. _Скучный, скучная, плох в постели, плачет во время секса... хм._ Его взгляд остановился на мужчине, стоявшем у барной стойки. _Это что-то новенькое._ Тёмные волосы, безупречная кожа, высокий, стройный, но не тощий, молодой, но не юнец. Похоже, он пытался скрыть, как ему неуютно. Что ж. Не то что бы вызов, но Тони его и не искал.

— Да, хорошо, пока. — Он оставил врачей позади, не сводя глаз со своей новой цели. Мужчина, казалось, не сразу заметил его. Тони осмотрел его с ног до головы, прежде чем спросить: — Скучаешь?

Мужчина, к его чести, едва казался удивленным, увидев Тони. А может, он просто не узнал его. _Немного обидно, это ведь моя вечеринка, но ладно._

Он кивнул.

— Немного.

— Моя вина. — Он протянул руку. — Тони Старк. — _Ну вот, так уже лучше._ В глазах мужчины мелькнуло узнавание, но он никак не отреагировал, просто пожал Тони руку.

— Стивен Стрэндж.

Тони улыбнулся и открыл рот.

— Не смей.

Тони усмехнулся, беря бокал шампанского у проходящего мимо официанта.

— Ты, наверное, множество шуток про свою фамилию слышал, да?

— И каждую по дважды. Они устаревают еще до того, как я при знакомстве с кем-то открываю рот. 

— Похоже, что тебе в жизни не хватает новизны. — Тони подался к нему, наклоняя голову так, чтобы было понятно, что его внимание полностью сосредоточено на Стивене.

Стивен, казалось, сразу понял, что он имел в виду. Он не спеша оглядел Тони, и ухмылка скользнула по его лицу.

— Проецируешь на меня собственные хотелки? Что, наконец закончились люди для одноразовых перепихонов и захотелось свежего мяса?

Тони улыбнулся:

— Я знал, что ты обо мне слышал. — Он сделал большой глоток из своего бокала. — Так что думаешь? Хочешь стать моим «чем-то новым» на эту ночь?

— Если сможешь со мной справиться.

— Уф, дерзко и жёстко. Мне нравится.

— Да, наслышан о твоих сексуальных предпочтениях.

Тони выгнул бровь.

— Планируешь присоединиться к списку моих предпочтений?

— Хм-м-м, — протянул Стивен, проведя пальцами по свободной руке Тони. — Мистер Старк... вы будете умолять меня к нему присоединиться.

Тони фыркнул, глядя на Стивена поверх бокала шампанского.

— Я никогда в жизни никого не умолял.

Стивен ухмыльнулся.

— Тогда для меня будет честью стать первым.

Тони рассмеялся громче, чем планировал.

— А ты забавный.

* * *

— Что ж, — пробормотал Стивен себе под нос, поднимаясь в свою квартиру, — я могу добавить это к своему списку достижений. Первый человек, который заставил Тони Старка умолять в постели. — Это была лучшая ночь за последнее время, но теперь он был измотан тем, что так долго бодрствовал, а до этого рано встал, не говоря уже о вечеринке. _По крайней мере, на сегодня никаких дел нет,_ подумал он, падая на кровать. И, естественно, через четыре часа ему пришлось проснуться и пойти в больницу.

— Я убью Ника, — сказал Стивен, когда у него появилась возможность поговорить с Кристиной. Господи, ординатура была хуже, чем медицинская школа.

— Он не виноват в том, что заболел, — ответила Кристина.

— Нет, виноват.

Кристина, закатив глаза, ушла; вероятно, у нее были дела поважнее, чем терпеть его нытье. Стивен выпил чашку кофе так быстро, как только мог, ибо у него оставалось мало времени до конца перерыва. Иногда он задавался вопросом, зачем вообще лезть из кожи вон, но потом напоминал себе, что награда стоит потраченных усилий.

Стивен уже собирался вернуться к работе, когда его телефон завибрировал. Он посмотрел на экран, размышляя о том, кто ему написал, когда почти все, с кем он мог бы захотеть поговорить, находились в больнице.

_Я не голоден. Давай поужинаем. — Ты знаешь, кто я_

Стивен уставился на телефон. _Откуда он узнал мой номер?_

. . .

Ладно, это был глупый вопрос. Этот человек — гений, владеющей технологической компанией. Узнать номер Стивена, вероятно, заняло у него две секунды.

Он собирался было проигнорировать сообщение, но на самом деле не хотел этого делать. В конце концов, Тони Старк был чем-то новым и интересным, а именно этих двух вещей ему явно не хватало в последнее время.

Смотря на часы, он написал: _Сейчас не могу. Работа. Ты в три утра ещё спать не будешь?_

_Складывается впечатление, будто ты меня хорошо знаешь._

Стивен не осознавал, что улыбается, пока кто-то не рявкнул на него, приказав возвращаться к работе.

* * *

Встречаться с Тони Старком не было похоже на увеселительную прогулку по парку.

Первые несколько недель были как сон. После их первой настоящей беседы Тони был удивлён тем, насколько умным был Стивен и насколько искренне хотелось говорить с ним и дальше. Вскоре он уже придумывал всевозможные предлоги, чтобы оставаться в Нью-Йорке, даже переносил деловые встречи, которые должны были состояться в Калифорнии, и все для того, чтобы в итоге отменить их совсем, ведь вместо траты времени на конференции можно было хвастаться Стивеном перед знакомыми и осыпать его подарками. Их отношения длились уже два месяца, и он не знал, сколько продлятся ещё.

Честно говоря, ссора была дурацкой. Они занимались сексом в квартире Стивена — он неоднократно отклонял предложения Тони купить ему квартиру получше, — когда Тони, трахая Стивена и прижимаясь к его спине, сказал:

— Боже, ты просто как шалава, отчаянно нуждающаяся в моём члене, чёртова _шлюха_—

Стивен повернулся, отталкивая Тони руками и ногами.

— Отвали... _отвали от меня_!

Сбитый с толку, Тони сделал так, как ему было велено, уставившись на Стивена, когда тот встал с кровати и начал одеваться.

— Что случилось?

Стивен сделал паузу; его штаны беспорядочно висели на талии, а рубашка Тони была на нём только наполовину.

— Ты, блять, серьёзно? Ты думаешь, мне недостаточно того, что твои _«друзья»_ так меня называют?

Тони знал об этом. Не проходило и трёх дней без того, чтобы кто-нибудь не отпустил остроумный комментарий о его бойфренде, который был на десять лет моложе его и не имел статуса и больших финансовых ресурсов. Обычно он отмахивался и старался не замечать, но напряжение между ними было высоким, поскольку Стивен всё больше раздражался из-за работы и окружения Тони.

Не то чтобы Тони был готов признать, что у Стивена действительно были на то причины.

— Ну, лично я думал, что звание _меркантильной_ шлюхи подходит тебе больше. — Он вздрогнул, увидев злое, полное ненависти выражение лица Стивена, и тут же пожалел о сказанном. — Я не это имел в виду—

— Убирайся, — сказал Стивен низким, холодным тоном. — Проваливай. Я не хочу, чтобы ты находился в моей квартире.

— Стивен—

— Нет, раз я всего лишь твоя проститутка, то уверен, что ты найдешь более дешевую, которая согласится тебя терпеть. В конце концов, это же _Нью-Йорк_. — Он начал швырять в него его одежду, на полпути сообразив, что на нем рубашка Тони. Он снял её и тоже бросил. — Немедленно. ВЫМЕТАЙСЯ!

Вскоре Тони уже стоял на пороге с рубашкой и ботинками в руках и гадал, как же у него получилось так сильно облажаться.

* * *

— Часто сюда приходишь?

Стивен вздрогнул, услышав знакомый голос, и закатил глаза, увидев Тони.

— Больше нет. В последний раз собеседник попался ужасный.

— Ауч. Я это заслужил. — Прошло три недели после их трагического разрыва, и в Тони оставалось не так много гордости, чтобы не суметь признать, что он скучает по доктору. И он подумал, что прошло достаточно времени, и Стивен больше не был так зол, как тогда, когда сменил замки в своей квартире и заблокировал его номер.

— И не только это. — А, может, и был.

— Я понимаю. И я хочу загладить свою вину.

Стивен усмехнулся.

— Что, проститутки в Малибу не соответствуют твоим высоким стандартам?

— Я извинился за это.

— Нет, вообще-то.

Тони задумался.

— О. Ну, я хотел. Честно говоря, ты даже не дал мне шанса.

— А почему я должен давать его сейчас? — требовательно спросил Стивен, глядя ему в глаза впервые с тех пор, как он пришёл сюда.

— Потому что в номере, где я остановился, есть отдельная гидромассажная ванна.

Стивен помолчал.

— Звучит _действительно_ здорово.

Тони улыбнулся, зная, что уже победил. Если бы Стивен взаправду был таким расстроенным, каким казался, ничто бы его не поколебало. Но если Стивен хочет, чтобы он немного поунижался, то он может это сделать.

— К тому же, — сказал Тони, сунув руку в карман, — я для тебя кое-что принес. — Он поставил коробочку на стойку и немного отстранился, чтобы Стивен сам мог решить, брать её или нет.

К счастью, сопротивление искушению никогда не было одной из сильных сторон Стивена. После короткой вспышки любопытства, он взял коробочку, и его глаза немного расширились, когда он увидел этикетку на верхней части. Он посмотрел на Тони.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Открой и узнаешь, — сказал Тони с лукавой улыбкой.

Всё ещё глядя на него, Стивен повиновался и осторожно вытащил часы.

— Господи, Тони. — Часы были идеально сконструированы, изготовлены из блестящей платины и стали, с белым циферблатом и чёрным кожаным ремешком.

— Ты говорил, что хочешь их, — сказал Тони.

Стивен нахмурился.

— Когда это?

— Не знаю, — солгал Тони, отчетливо помня, как Стивен упоминал о них, когда они однажды лежали вместе в постели. — Подумал, что тебе понравится.

Уголки губ Стивена дрогнули.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком старательно подлизываешься?

— Но это сработало?

Стивен не смог сдержать легкой улыбки.

— Невероятно вычурно. И, я уверен, _смехотворно_ дорого.

— О, здорово, тебе понравилось.

Впервые за несколько недель Тони услышал смех Стивена.

* * *

Они смогли продержаться ещё два месяца.

* * *

Спустя несколько недель разлуки они опять сошлись, к большому раздражению всех, кто их знал. Особенно Кристины, которая устала от периодов нытья, стенаний и стервозности Стивена. Но самое худшее случилось в ноябре 2008 года. В том году на момент дня рождения он снова состоял в отношениях с Тони. А Тони, будучи большим выпендрёжником, хотел спланировать что-то _грандиозное_.

Кристина всё ещё не понимала, как ему удалось заставить её участвовать в этом.

— А теперь, ради Стивена и _надежды_, что мы сможем скрыть это от таблоидов... — она никогда не думала, что столкнётся с подобной проблемой, — давай постараемся сделать всё сдержанно и стильно.

— Я абсолютно согласен, — сказал Тони. — Как думаешь, сколько стриптизёрш нам понадобится?

_Твою же, блять, мать._

* * *

В итоге вечеринка прошла на острове в Карибском море. Там было двести человек, из которых Стивен знал около десяти, плюс около двух дюжин стриптизёрш, и башня из бокалов шампанского, которую кто-то опрокинул, а потом кто-то другой порезал язык о разбитое стекло в попытке слизать шампанское с пола. Стивен и Тони пропустили это, потому что занимались сексом в совершенно другой части острова. Кристина больше никогда не ходила ни на одну из вечеринок Тони.

* * *

В 2009 Тони и Стивен расстались.

Работа изматывала Стивена, и попытка отдохнуть хотя бы на день рождения получилась смехотворной: он вернулся домой со смены только в четыре утра. Упав на кровать, Стивен с досадой понял, что не может заснуть. Его квартира была... слишком тихой. Тихой и пустой. Он просто лежал в постели, уставившись в потолок.

— Что я вообще делаю со своей жизнью? — Вздохнув, он сел и схватил телефон. _5:21._ Он застонал, пытаясь прокрутить в голове мысли о чём-то, что помогло бы отвлечься от накатывающей депрессии, прежде чем вспомнил: по слухам Тони приехал в город на конференцию.

Проснувшись тем утром, он меньше всего хотел увидеть Тони. Это было напоминанием о том, как всё изменилось с прошлого года, о том, что у них никогда не срастётся, потому что они едва могли находиться рядом друг с другом больше месяца.

_Но я скучаю по нему._

Он выждал несколько минут, прежде чем позвонить.

— Привет. Я... слышал, что ты в Нью-Йорке.

Тридцать минут спустя Стивен выкрикивал имя Тони в подушку, совершенно забыв о том, почему вообще был расстроен.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Тони не поцеловал его в щёку и не прошептал:

— С днём рождения.

* * *

Кристина выслушивала жалобы Стивена насчёт Тони, который, конечно же, снова был в Нью-Йорке и явно ожидал, что Стивен опять окажется в его постели, а Стивен говорил, что уж в третий раз за этот год этого _не_ случится.

— Знаешь, Стивен, каждый раз, когда Тони появляется в Нью-Йорке — а он делает это в десять раз чаще, чем до встречи с тобой, — ты утверждаешь, что ничего не произойдёт, и ты просто его проигнорируешь. Потом ты говоришь, что это была всего лишь одна ночь, и это ничего не значит. Два дня спустя ты поёшь ему дифирамбы, рассуждая о том, каким _заботливым_ он может быть и что на самом деле раньше всё было _не так уж_ и плохо, а сейчас так вообще лучше и быть не может, так что не можем ли мы уже перейти к последней части прямо сейчас? Потому что, честно говоря, только под конец ты становишься _не таким_ невыносимым.

Стивен покраснел.

— Это не—

— Так было каждый раз на протяжении трёх. Лет. Трёх лет! Просто трахни его и покончим с этим.

Стивен ощетинился, откинувшись на спинку стула и отказываясь разговаривать с ней до конца дня. Кристину это вполне устраивало.

Позже, прислонившись к руке Тони и накрыв их одеялом, Стивен спросил:

— Почему мы продолжаем это делать? Я знаю причины, по которым у нас не получится быть вместе — _все_ причины, — но почему ты продолжаешь возвращаться сюда?

Тони усмехнулся, перекатываясь на другой бок, чтобы взять бесплатную бутылку шампанского из тумбочки их номера.

— Три года прошло, а ты только сейчас спрашиваешь?

— Ждал подходящего момента. — Он пнул Тони в ногу. — Ну же, Тони. Если бы дело было только в сексе, ты мог бы пойти к кому угодно. Тебе не пришлось бы летать через всю страну и слать ко всем чертям своё расписание каждые две недели.

— Смело с твоей стороны предполагать, что у меня есть расписание. — Он выпил немного шампанского и предложил Стивену, но тот отказался.

— Просто ответь, Тони.

Тони вздохнул, размышляя об этом, одной рукой обхватив горлышко бутылки.

— Ты обаятелен...

— Обаятелен? — Если бы его попросили описать себя, он использовал бы это слово в последнюю очередь, но Тони казался серьёзным.

Тони кивнул.

— Обаятелен, умён, остроумен, и ты гораздо милее, чем кажешься. И я... скучаю по тебе. Когда мы не вместе, я скучаю по тебе.

Стивен ошеломлённо уставился на него. Он знал, почему сам каждый раз попадал в одну и ту же ловушку. Тони Старк был... волнующим. Он являлся олицетворением самой жизни. Стивен от него пьянел.

Но он никогда не думал, что его влечение было таким... взаимным.

Стивен уложил Тони обратно на кровать, взял бутылку и осторожно поставил её на пол.

— Поспи немного. У тебя завтра много дел.

Тони застонал.

— Фу, не напоминай. В следующий раз _ты_ прилетишь в Калифорнию, и мне не придётся совершать две поездки за два дня.

— Или ты просто можешь _не_ лететь в Нью-Йорк в последнюю минуту, когда знаешь, что тебе придется вернуться обратно _и сразу же_ отправиться в Афганистан.

— Глупости какие.


	2. Железный человек

_— 2010 —_

Когда два дня спустя Стивену позвонили, он даже не удосужился посмотреть, кто это был, и сразу поднял трубку.

— Тони? — Старк должен был появиться в его квартире ещё несколько часов назад, но Стивена не удивило, что Тони опоздал. _Честно говоря, наверное, было бы более тревожно, если бы он пришёл вовремя._ — Наконец-то ты...

— Доктор Стрэндж?

Стивен помолчал.

— Пеппер? — Он знал ассистентку Тони, встречался с ней много раз. Но она никогда ему не звонила. — Где Тони?

Он отчётливо слышал, как Пеппер вздохнула, но всё остальное после этого вздоха было расплывчатым.

_Похищение._

Он должен был уехать всего на день.

_Афганистан._

— Спасибо, мисс Поттс, — сказал Стивен, чувствуя странное оцепенение, и повесил трубку.

* * *

Тони провёл много времени в раздумьях.

По правде говоря, ему больше и нечего было делать. Он не станет создавать оружие, которое им нужно. Они могли бы лишить его жизни, если бы захотели — и они сделали бы это независимо от того, сотворил ли он им оружие или нет, — но он отказывался способствовать смерти ещё одного человека. Больше ни за что.

Он много думал о том, что мог или _должен был_ сделать. Сколько людей погибло из-за его невежества, его оружия? Сколько жизней разбито вдребезги?

Он даже не знал, как начать считать.

Иногда он думал о людях в своей жизни, о том, что он должен был относиться к ним лучше. О Пеппер, Роуди и Стивене. Интересно, думают ли они о нём?

Скорее всего, нет.

— Я уверен, что они ищут вас, Старк, — сказал Йинсен, словно прочитав его мысли. — Но никогда не найдут в этих горах.

Тони не ответил.

Йинсен вздохнул.

— Всё это оружие — ваше _наследие_, Старк. Труд всей жизни в руках этих убийц. И с этим вы хотите умереть? Неужели это последний дерзкий вызов великого Тони Старка? Или он ещё что-то попытается сделать?

— Почему я должен что-то делать? — спросил Тони. — Они убьют и меня, и вас, в любом случае. А не убьют, я сам подохну через неделю.

Йинсен обдумал эту фразу.

— Ну, тогда... это очень важная для вас неделя, не так ли?

* * *

— Никаких новостей? — Бессмысленный вопрос. Он бы увидел что-нибудь по телевизору, если бы что-то было.

Но всё равно спросил.

Пеппер вздохнула, и этот вздох сочился такой же усталостью, которую испытывал он сам.

— Нет. Пока нет.

_Пока нет_. Почти до безумия оптимистично, учитывая все обстоятельства.

— Всё равно спасибо.

Это был не первый звонок Пеппер после того, как она сообщила ему о похищении. Вероятно, проверяла его состояние, хотя Стивен не был уверен, почему. Не то чтобы он ей когда-то нравился. Скорее, она просто терпела его. Да. _Терпела — это более подходящее слово._

Бо́льшую часть времени он проводил в больнице. Он работал до тех пор, пока физически больше не мог или пока Кристина не заставляла его сделать перерыв. Он даже работал в реанимации, когда ему больше нечего было делать.

— Я позвоню тебе, если мы что-нибудь узнаем.

— Спасибо, — рассеянно сказал Стивен. — О, и если ты собираешься в ближайшее время заскочить к нему домой, то можешь... проверить, как там боты, пожалуйста? Ему бы не понравилось, если бы они слишком долго оставались в одиночестве.

Он всё думал о том времени, когда они вместе отправились в путешествие. В Италию, в дом, который когда-то принадлежал матери Тони. Они провели там две недели после того, как Тони, наконец, удалось убедить его поехать, но его мысли зациклились на определённом моменте. Они лежали на улице, на земле, наблюдая за восходом солнца. Стивен в полусне положил голову на плечо Тони. Тони водил пальцами по волосам Стивена, даже не думая о том, чтобы убрать подставленное плечо.

Это было одно из немногих чистых воспоминаний Стивена о них двоих: большинство других были омрачены гнилостью их естества, их высокомерными и несносными личностями, их отсутствием заботы о других людях, даже друг о друге.

Он хотел бы, чтобы у них было больше таких воспоминаний.

— Так и сделаю.

* * *

— Ты всё ещё не сказал мне, откуда ты. — У них был драгоценный перерыв. Они оба нуждались в нём после изнурительной недели, которая у них была. Заполненная террористами пещера на противоположном конце света от дома не была идеальным местом для... ну, для чего угодно, но иногда приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Йинсену потребовалось несколько секунд, прежде чем ответить.

— Я из маленького городка под названием Гульмира. Вообще-то это очень милое местечко. — Он передвинул свою шашку в нардах.

— У тебя есть семья? — спросил Тони, потому что он ничего не знал об этом человеке, и если им суждено умереть вместе, то неплохо было бы узнать друг друга получше.

— Да, и я увижу их, когда выберусь отсюда. — Он помолчал. — А у тебя, Старк?

Тони хотел бы сказать «да». Больше всего на свете. Но Пеппер и Хэппи легко найдут себе новую работу, Роуди честно заслуживал друга получше, а Стивен... Стивен, вероятно, уже двигался дальше.

— Нет.

— Нет?

Тони молчал.

Йинсен оценивающе посмотрел на него.

— Значит, ты человек, у которого есть всё... и ничего.

Тони пялился на шашки.

* * *

— Иди домой, Стивен.

Стивен покачал головой, не обращая внимания на то, что его зрение затуманено.

— Я в порядке.

— _Не в порядке_, Стивен, ты выглядишь так, будто вот-вот упадешь в обморок! Как долго ты не спишь?

_Сорок шесть часов._

— Не твоё дело.

— Нет, моё, — сказала она, схватив его за руку. А он слишком устал, чтобы стряхнуть её. — Посмотри на себя, ты же вылитый зомби. Давай. — Она вывела его на улицу, к ожидающему такси. Стивен был не в том состоянии, чтобы раздражаться. — _Иди_, Стивен. Поспи немного. Я зайду проведать тебя, когда закончится моя смена.

— Ты мне не начальник, — пробормотал он, но она уже захлопнула дверцу, и машина тронулась.

Стивен не помнил, как вышел из такси и зашёл к себе домой. Он проснулся одиннадцать часов спустя, с трудом придя в себя. В комнате было холодно.

Он долго лежал в постели, прежде чем вспомнил. И когда вспомнил, цвета вокруг будто померкли. С уходом Тони мир уже не будет таким полным.

Когда ему наконец удалось выбраться из постели, в гостиной он обнаружил Кристину, сидящую за своим ноутбуком. Стивен уже направился к телевизору, когда она сказала:

— Никаких новостей не было. В интернете тоже ничего нет.

— Я не собирался смотреть новости, — пробормотал Стивен, прежде чем спросить: — А Пеппер—

— Мисс Поттс звонила. У неё тоже не было ничего нового. — Взгляд Кристины смягчился. — Мне очень жаль, Стивен.

Он не ответил, решив вместо этого устроиться напротив неё в кресле, закутавшись в одеяло. Они просидели в молчании почти час, прежде чем Стивен сказал:

— Думаешь, он мёртв?

Кристина уставилась на него.

— Стивен—

— Надеюсь, он мёртв. — Его голос был ледяным, почти бесстрастным, если не считать лёгкой дрожи. — Лучше умереть, чем то, что они могут с ним... чем... — Его голос сорвался, и по лицу потекли тёплые слёзы. — Боже. — Он закрыл лицо рукой, не в силах сдержать слёз.

Кристина подбежала к другу и обняла его за плечи.

— Всё нормально, Стивен. Не держи в себе. Всё будет хорошо.

* * *

Костюм, если его вообще можно было так назвать, был тяжёлым, земля тряслась под ногами будто под великаном. Но в голосе Тони не было подобной резкости, пока он стоял над человеком, который спас его.

— Давай. Нам нужно идти. Иди за мной, ну же. У нас есть план. Мы будем придерживаться его. — Они зашли так далеко, они были так близко. Если бы он только смог продержаться...

Йинсен тяжело дышал, его грудь едва вздымалась.

— Это всегда и было планом, Старк.

Тони в отчаянии покачал головой.

— Вставай, ты пойдёшь к своей семье. Сейчас же.

— Моя семья мертва, — сказал Йинсен. — Сейчас я их увижу, Старк. — Его голос был тих, но твёрд. Его глаза почти закрылись. — Всё в порядке. Я хочу этого. Я хочу этого.

Тони уставился на него, а потом слегка кивнул.

— Спасибо, что спас мою жизнь.

— Не потрать её зря. Не потрать свою жизнь впустую. — Он несколько раз резко выдохнул, прежде чем замереть.

Тони отвернулся, не в силах больше смотреть. Время поджимало. _Надеюсь, ты найдёшь свою семью._ Он хладнокровно посмотрел на выход из пещеры.

Когда пули отрикошетило, он сказал:

— Мой черёд.

* * *

Стивен тут же ответил на входящий вызов, свободной рукой крепче хватая руль своей машины. Он только что закончил долгую и тяжёлую смену, и по идее никто не должен был ему звонить. Но он узнал мелодию звонка.

— Пеппер?

Похоже, она плакала, и он приготовился к худшему. _По крайней мере, всё кончено. Ему больше не будет больно._

Но Пеппер сказала:

— Они нашли его. Роуди нашел его.

Стивен никогда ещё не был так рад ошибиться.

* * *

— В следующий раз поедешь со мной, ладно?

Тони не помнил, когда в последний раз так улыбался.

* * *

Было удивительно легко получить несколько недель отпуска, чтобы провести их вместе с Тони и убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке (хотя он подозревал, что к этому какое-то отношение имела Пеппер, и ему действительно начинала нравиться эта женщина). Пеппер заказала ему билет на самолет. Половину полёта он безуспешно пытался читать, но в итоге отложил книгу и начал отстукивать нетерпеливый ритм ногой, не в силах заснуть. К тому времени, как они приземлились в Калифорнии, он был почти готов взорваться.

Хэппи забрал его, чтобы отвезти их с Пеппер в аэропорт. Женщина, к которой он подсел на заднее сиденье, улыбнулась.

— Привет, Стивен.

— Пеппер. Как твои дела?

— Скоро станет получше.

Стивен улыбнулся.

— Думаю, всем нам станет.

Когда машина тронулась, Стивен уставился в окно, вспоминая своё последнее пребывание в Калифорнии, на дне рождения Тони. _Даже не думал, что всё так закончится._

Они приехали раньше, чем он предполагал. Стивен задумался о том, нормально ли, что он настолько... _готов_ встретиться с Тони. Ему хотелось смотреть на него, обнимать и чувствовать его лицо.

Пеппер сжала его руку.

— Пойдём.

Они стояли перед самолётом, ожидая Тони. Когда они увидели его, мир словно испустил вздох.

Стивен уставился на него, впитывая картинку. Лицо Тони было суровым, ничего не выражающим. Он спустился вместе с Роуди, одна рука на перевязи, но это не помешало ему надеть костюм и отказаться от каталки, которую ему предложили.

Подойдя ближе, Стивен увидел, что его волосы подстрижены и уложены, а лицо тщательно вымыто. Если бы не слабые следы порезов и ушибов, можно было и не понять, что произошло.

Тони остановился перед Стивеном и Пеппер.

— У вас глаза красные. Только не говорите, что скучали по мне.

Стивен рассмеялся.

— Едва заметил, что ты отсутствовал.

— А я просто очень рада, что наконец-то больше не надо работу искать, — сказала Пеппер с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Да, но отпуск закончился. — Он слегка прислонился к Стивену, пока они шли к машине. Стивен позволил ему, впитывая его тепло.

Как только двери закрылись, Хэппи спросил:

— Куда ехать, сэр?

— Отвези нас в больницу, пожалуйста, Хэппи, — попросила Пеппер, но Тони перебил её:

— Нет.

Пеппер и Стивен уставились на него.

— Нет? — повторил Стивен, почти задаваясь вопросом, не галлюцинация ли это. — Тони, я знаю, что прошло много времени, но ты наверняка помнишь, что больницы — это _хорошо_, правда?

— Позже.

— Позже? — переспросила Пеппер, пристально глядя на него. — Нет, сейчас тебя должен осмотреть врач.

— Стивен может сделать это позже. Вообще, я провёл в плену три месяца, и у меня только два желания: американский чизбургер и...

Стивен закатил глаза.

— Да, давай, вываливай как есть.

— ...это не то, что ты думаешь. — Он посмотрел на Пеппер. — Я хочу, чтобы ты немедленно созвала пресс-конференцию.

— Пресс-конференцию?

— Да.

— Ради чего, чёрт возьми?

— Тони, — попытался вмешаться Стивен, — сейчас действительно не время—

— Хоган, — сказал Тони, — езжай. Сначала чизбургер.

Пеппер и Стивен переглянулись. Они оба, казалось, понимали, что было бы легче позволить Тони получить то, чего он хотел, и сделать обследование повреждений позже. Но всё же...

— Позволь мне хотя бы частично осмотреть тебя, — настаивал Стивен. — Просто чтобы убедиться, что твои травмы не опасны для жизни и мы не должны лечить их незамедлительно.

Тони поколебался, прежде чем пожать плечами.

— Да, хорошо. Но подожди, пока доберёмся до места.

Стивену хотелось его стукнуть. Он волновался, жил в постоянном страхе, переживал, что Тони умрёт или ещё что похуже, а Тони даже не хочет позволить ему убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке?

Но, глядя на него, на напряжение, отразившееся в его лице и спине, на решимость в его глазах, Стивен не мог заставить себя настаивать и дальше.

— Хорошо.

* * *

Пока Пеппер подготавливала пресс-конференцию, Стивен стоял перед Тони, проверяя его жизненные показатели.

— Частота сердечных сокращений и дыхания в норме. Есть некоторые признаки длительного недосыпания, обезвоживания и голода, но потребуется некоторое время, чтобы это исправить. Пойду попрошу кого-нибудь принести тебе воды.

— Давай подумаем об этом позже.

Стивен нахмурился, но ничего не ответил. Когда ему больше нечего было проверить, он нерешительно посмотрел на грудь Тони.

— Можно мне посмотреть?

Через мгновение Тони кивнул, снял пиджак и расстегнул рубашку. Стивен вытаращил глаза.

Грудь Тони представляла собой месиво уродливых шрамов, и все они шли от серебристо-голубого круга, который находился в центре.

— Боже. — Стивен мало разбирался в инженерии, но сразу понял, что это сложный механизм. Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем докторская часть его мозга взяла верх, оценивая вероятные повреждения сердца, лёгких, мышц, ребер. — И это поддерживает в тебе жизнь?

Тони кивнул.

Всё ещё глядя на него, Стивен нерешительно протянул руку, ища разрешения Тони. Как только Тони кивнул, он положил ладонь на дуговой реактор. Тони ждал его вердикта.

Стивен долго смотрел на него, а потом сказал:

— Я сделал бы лучше.

Тони лающе рассмеялся, широко ухмыльнувшись.

— Влёгкую.

Прежде чем Стивен успел что-то сказать, кто-то постучал в дверь.

— Мы готовы принять вас, мистер Старк.

— Мы сейчас выйдем, — сказал Стивен, поправляя рубашку Тони. — Вот, — сказал он, передавая ему пакет с фастфудом. — Доедай свой бургер.

* * *

Стивен оказался рядом с Тони почти сразу же после того, как его выгнали со сцены, в ушах звенело от того, что он сказал.

_И именно поэтому я немедленно закрываю подразделение по производству оружия «Старк Интернэшнл» до тех пор, пока не смогу решить, каким будет будущее компании._

— Ты это серьёзно? — спросил он, наклонившись к Тони так, чтобы никто не мог услышать, о чем они говорят.

— Да.

Стивен посмотрел вперёд, чтобы Тони не увидел выражения его лица. Часть его была обеспокоена — такая перемена в мышлении Тони после его пленения могла быть опасной, — но ему не очень-то и _нравилась_ часть работы Тони, в которой он был производителем оружия. Если бы его спросили раньше, он бы сказал, что это одна из причин, по которой у них никогда не сложится.

Стивен сжал руку Тони.

— Они захотят от тебя большего. Может быть, больше, чем ты сможешь дать. — Он попытался улыбнуться. — Хорошо, что у тебя есть я, чтобы помочь тебе.

К его облегчению, Тони улыбнулся в ответ.

— Слава Богу.

* * *

Стивен помогал ему делать заметки о реакторе — размеры, ремонт, возможные улучшения. Он старательно избегал темы Афганистана, потакая Тони и рассказывая ему обо всём, что произошло в его отсутствие.

— А как всё прошло с Оби? — Судя по всему, деловой партнёр Тони не разделял его чувства по поводу смены взглядов Тони. Не то чтобы это могло Тони остановить...

— Велел мне затаиться, пока он будет управлять компанией.

Стивен кивнул, глядя на него. Он не был таким измождённым, каким мог бы быть. Стивен задался вопросом, были ли повреждения скорее ментальными, чем физическими.

— Тони... ты же знаешь, что я тебя поддерживаю. Но я думаю, что прежде чем ты сделаешь что-то ещё, тебе следует обратиться к психотерапевту—

— Ни в коем случае. — Тони прервал его. — Сейчас мне нужно сосредоточиться на том, чтобы исправить свои ошибки.

— Это я понимаю. Нет, не смотри на меня так, я правда понимаю. Но ты всего лишь человек, и то, через что тебе пришлось пройти—

— Через что мне пришлось пройти? Стивен, люди погибли из-за меня, _невинные люди_ погибли от оружия, которое я сделал, чтобы защитить их. Нет ничего важнее этого.

— Это не значит, что всё остальное не важно. — Он схватил Тони за руку. — Я серьёзно. Ты не сможешь помочь людям, если не будешь заботиться о себе.

— Я думал, что заботиться обо мне это твоя работа. — Прежде чем Стивен успел возразить, он сказал: — Давай сначала сосредоточимся на этом. Эта штука поддерживает во мне жизнь, но она может сделать гораздо больше.

Понимая, что Тони не собирается в ближайшее время прислушиваться к голосу разума, Стивен решил оставить всё как есть. _На какое-то время._

* * *

— «Старк Индастриз»! Я дам вам только один совет! — прокричал раздражающий мужчина по телевизору. — Слушаете? Слушаете? Покиньте корабль! Гинденбург сгорел как спичка! Я покажу вам, какой у «Старк Индастриз» новый бизнес-план! — Он достал бейсбольную биту и кружку.

— Омерзительно, — протянул Стивен, напугав Пеппер, и извиняюще улыбнулся. — Не могла бы ты спуститься на минутку? Нам бы не помешала рука помощи.

— Да, конечно, — сказала Пеппер, ставя ноутбук на столик.

— Как идут дела с компанией? — спросил Стивен, идя рядом с ней в мастерскую.

Пеппер вздохнула.

— Ничего хорошего. Бомба, вероятно, была бы менее разрушительной.

— Думаю, Тони не согласится с этим заявлением. — Спустя пару мгновений, прошедших в неловком молчании, Стивен добавил более лёгким тоном: — Как насчёт того, чтобы ты занялась компанией, а я займусь Тони. Договорились?

Пеппер усмехнулась.

— Приятно иметь кого-то, с кем можно разделить работу.

— Ну, ты получила самую лёгкую её часть.

— Бедняжка.

— Над чем вы оба смеетесь? — спросил Тони, откидываясь назад на своей кушетке. Рубашка исчезла, обнажив дуговой реактор.

Пеппер уставилась на него в зачарованном ужасе.

— О _Боже_, это та штука, что тебя спасает?

— Спасала. Насколько велики твои руки?

— Что?

— Твои руки, насколько они большие?

Пеппер подняла руки и в замешательстве посмотрела на Стивена. Он пожал плечами.

Тони удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Идеально. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Стивен, ты не мог бы передать мне... спасибо. — Он показал Пеппер новую модель дугового реактора. — Пора бы мне модернизироваться. Но проблема в том, что есть оголённый провод, который нужно вынуть, и мне нужно, чтобы это сделала ты.

— Почему я, почему не Стивен?

— У меня слишком большие руки. — Он поднял их, снова пожав плечами. — Прости. — Внезапно зазвонил его телефон. Стивен нахмурился, глядя на экран. — Это Кристина. Я отвечу, она, наверное, волнуется. С тех пор как я уехал из Нью-Йорка, мы почти не разговаривали... — Он неловко вышел, прижав телефон к уху.

Тони проводил его взглядом.

— Мне кажется, или он изменился? — Тони никогда бы не подумал, что Стивен такой... мягкий.

— Не кажется. Так что мне?.. — Она указала на грудь Тони.

— О, просто протяни руку, а потом осторожно вытащи провод — осторожно, не дай ему коснуться корпуса. Как думаешь, что это?

— У вас со Стивеном? — Пеппер сосредоточенно нахмурила брови и потянула провод. — Ты что, шутишь? Этот человек прошёл через ад после того, как тебя похитили. Он звонил мне по меньшей мере три раза в неделю, чтобы узнать, есть ли новости, он почти ничем не занимался, кроме работы, потому что _не мог_ делать ничего другого, и _в тот самый момент_, когда он узнал, что с тобой всё в порядке, он прилетел, чтобы увидеть тебя. Он здесь не потому, что ему что-то нужно, Тони. Он просто заботится о тебе— чёрт, прости!

Тони вздрогнул, когда провод ударился о корпус.

— Ох, всё нормально, просто—

— О Боже, это _гной_?

— Нет, это неорганические плазменный отходы.

— Они _воняют_.

— Точно.

* * *

Стивен и Тони молча сидели за рабочим столом. Было понятно, что встреча с Роуди прошла не очень хорошо. Тони даже не разговаривал с тех пор, как вернулся домой.

Стивен уже собирался предложить им поужинать, когда Тони начал печатать на своем компьютере, говоря:

— Джарвис, открой новый файл проекта, назови Марк II.

— Сохранить файл в центральной базе данных «Старк Индастриз»?

— На самом деле, это может быть не самой лучшей идеей. До дальнейших распоряжений оставь всё на моем личном сервере.

Стивен с любопытством посмотрел на Тони.

— Над чем ты работаешь? — Над столом висела сверкающая голубая голограмма в форме металлического человека.

Тони уставился на голограмму.

— Я тебе не рассказывал, как мне удалось сбежать?

* * *

Стивен склонился над чертежами, задумчиво жуя губу.

— Будет трудно приспособить костюм под размер тела и в то же время сделать его максимально обтекаемым, не говоря уже о том, чтобы обеспечить амортизацию. — Он посмотрел на Тони, чтобы узнать его мнение, и вздрогнул, когда понял, что тот смотрит на него с лёгкой улыбкой. — Что?

— Ничего, — ответил Тони, наклоняясь ближе и заглядывая ему через плечо. — Просто приятно. Делать это вместе. Правда же?

Стивен осторожно улыбнулся.

— Да. Очень. — Он по-прежнему считал, что Тони нужно обратиться к психотерапевту, не говоря уже о кардиологе, но Тони не давал даже заикнуться об этом, и оставалось только предпринимать попытки смириться с данным фактом. — Есть какие-нибудь идеи по этому поводу?

* * *

— Стиви, мы готовы?

Стивен проигнорировал его, глядя на таблицу, в которую он вносил жизненные показатели Тони.

— Сердце в порядке, дыхание в порядке, рефлексы в порядке, первая помощь готова, если понадобится. Можешь начинать, но давай потихоньку.

— Не проблема. Дубина, ты отвечаешь за пожарную безопасность. Окей. Активируй ручное управление.

Стивен наблюдал за ним, бессознательно сжимая ноутбук.

— Начнём плавно. Мощность на десять процентов. И три, два, один, — тут же он полетел так быстро, что перевернулся и ударился лицом о стену. Не теряя ни секунды, Дубина обдал его из пожарного гидранта.

Стивен с постыдным для его ушей и для него самого криком подбежал к нему.

— Тони!

— Я в порядке! — воскликнул Тони, приподнимаясь на руках. — В _порядке_!

Стивен вздохнул, прижав руку к груди.

— _Не делай так_ больше!

— Постараюсь.

* * *

— Ты снизил мощность?

— Да, дорогая, — поддразнил его Тони, поправляя перчатку на руке. — Ты записываешь?

— К сожалению, — сказал Стивен, мысленно готовясь снова увидеть Тони припечатанным к стене.

— Почему ты пытаешься испортить мне настроение?

— Просто попробуй на этот раз приземлиться на матрас.

— Зануда. — Прежде чем он успел запустить стабилизатор, дверь мастерской открылась, и внутрь влетела Пеппер.

— Тони, я тебе звонила тысячу раз. Ты слышал?

Тони едва заметно кивнул.

— Да, просто мы были немного заняты.... — Он заметил выражение лица Пеппер. — Что?

— Обадайя наверху.

— Какой бы ни была причина его прихода, во всём виноват Стивен.

Стивен усмехнулся.

— Ты маленький кусок—

Пеппер прервала его:

— Тони, что ты хочешь, чтобы я ему сказала?

— Что я сейчас подойду, — сказал Тони, поднимая руку и прицеливаясь.

Пеппер смотрела на него со смешанным чувством смятения и неприязни.

— Окей. Думала, ты сказал, что закончил делать оружие?

— Так и есть. _Это_ авиастабилизатор. Совершенно безвредный. — Он включил стабилизатор и тут же отлетел назад, врезавшись в стену. — Этого я не ожидал.

Стивен вздохнул.

— _Матрас_, Тони!

— Я пытался!

* * *

После того как Стивен проверил состояние Тони, они поднялись наверх, чтобы присоединиться к Пеппер и Обадайе. Как только они оказались в гостиной, Тони спросил:

— Как прошло? — Он заметил коробку из-под пиццы, которую держал Обадайя. — Настолько плохо, да?

— То, что я привез пиццу из Нью-Йорка, ещё не значит, что всё так ужасно, — попытался оправдаться Обадайя.

— Конечно нет. Стивен, принеси тарелку.

— О, эта пицца классная, — сказал Стивен, игнорируя Обадайю, с которым у них была взаимная неприязнь.

Обадайя проигнорировал его ответ.

— Очень жаль, что тебя там не было.

— Эй, ты же велел мне затаиться, разве не так? Именно этим мы и занимались. Я залёг на дно, а ты обо всем позаботишься... — Он махнул куском пиццы, прежде чем откусить кусочек.

— Да, залечь на дно, _на публике_. С _прессой_. А там совет директоров собирался.

Тони в замешательстве нахмурился.

— Это было заседание совета директоров?

— Почему они не сказали об этом Тони? — спросил Стивен. — Мы ничего об этом не слышали.

Обадайя проигнорировал его вопрос, обращаясь к Тони, а Стивен раздражённо закатил глаза.

— Комиссия утверждает, что у тебя посттравматический стресс. Они начали дело.

— Что? — спросил Тони, скорее потрясённый, чем сбитый с толку.

— Тебя хотят отстранить, — объяснил Обадайя, по мнению Стивена, слишком спокойно.

— Ты это серьезно? — спросил Стивен, глядя на Тони. Теперь тот выглядел расстроенным, но Стивен не винил его. Он и сам начинал злиться.

— Но почему? — пылко спросил Тони. — Потому что акции упали на сорок пунктов? Мы знали, что так и будет.

— Пятьдесят шесть с половиной, — поправил Обадайя.

— Это _не имеет_ значения. _Мы_ владеем контрольным пакетом акций компании, все остальные могут отвалить.

— Тони, у совета директоров есть право это сделать, — заметил Обадайя, и Стивен был вынужден признать, что его заявление небезосновательно. — Суть претензии состоит в том, что твои новые идеи не совместимы с интересами компании.

— За этими новыми идеями _будущее_! — сказал Тони, почти крича. — Для меня, и для компании. В смысле, в компании именно я отвечаю за то, чтобы она... — Разозлившись, Тони встал, взял коробку с пиццей и направился к выходу. — Здорово. Просто, _блять_, отлично.

— Да ладно тебе, Тони, — вздохнул Обадайя, смотря ему в спину. — Тони!

— Я буду в мастерской.

— Хочешь, чтобы я пошёл с тобой? — спросил Стивен, подавшись вперёд.

— Хочу.

Когда Стивен встал, чтобы последовать за Тони, Обадайя рванул вперёд и схватил Тони за руку.

— Эй! Тони. Слушай. Я пытаюсь всё исправить, но ты должен мне что-то дать. Что-то такое, чтобы их зацепить. Пусть инженеры проанализируют _это_, — сказал он, указывая на грудь Тони. Тони прикрыл её рукой, защищаясь, в то время как Стивен стоял рядом с ним, слегка заслонив собой Тони. Обадайя продолжал, не обращая на них внимания. — Опиши для них проект.

— Нет, — сказал Тони, качая головой. — Нет, ни в коем случае.

— Мы бросим кость этой своре в Нью-Йорке!

— Проект останется у меня, Оби. Забудь.

— Ладно, тогда это останется у меня, — сказал Обадайя, забирая у Тони коробку с пиццей. Прежде чем Стивен и Тони успели уйти, он остановил их. — Ладно, дам тебе один кусок. Возьми два.

— Спасибо.

— Не возражаешь, если я спущусь и посмотрю, что ты там делаешь? — спросил Обадайя, продолжая настаивать.

— Спокойной _ночи_, Оби.

* * *

— Как ты там, Стивен?

Стивен вздохнул, глядя на дверь, ведущую в спальню.

— Я понятия не имею, что делаю, Кристина.

Кристина на другом конце провода сделала паузу.

— Ты не мог бы повторить это еще раз? Клянусь, я ничего не записываю.

— Я серьёзно, Кристина. — Он сидел в ванной, убеждая себя в том, что не прячется, пока Тони спит. _Пытается заснуть_. Бог свидетель, этот человек обычно просто смотрел в потолок в течение часа или около того, прежде чем снова встать, и засыпал только тогда, когда его тело больше не могло выносить подобный ритм. — Тони... Я не знаю. Он не очень хорошо себя чувствует.

— А ты думал, что с ним всё будет в порядке? Чувак только что вернулся из _трёхмесячного плена_.

— Знаю, _знаю_. Я просто... не знаю, как ему помочь.

Кристина издала неопределённый звук, прежде чем спросить:

— А что насчёт этой истории с его компанией? Просто взять и... бросить делать оружие после стольких лет? Что ты об этом думаешь?

— Я понимаю, откуда у этой идеи ноги растут. И это не значит, что я с ним _не согласен_ — я всегда ненавидел его компанию. Честно говоря, я рад, что эта часть ушла из его жизни. Но всё гораздо глубже. Я беспокоюсь за него.

— Скажи ему это.

Стивен закатил глаза.

— Хорошая попытка, Кристина.

— А что плохого в моей идее?

— Попробуй-ка _сама_ поговорить с Тони о его явных проблемах с психикой.

— Ну, у меня бы получилось, я же не ты.

Стивен не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Да. Пожалуй, не я.

* * *

— Окей, — сказал Тони, стоя в центре гаража в переделанных перчатках и ботинках. — День 11, тест 37, конфигурация 2.0. За неимением выбора Дубина остаётся за пожарного. — Он посмотрел на бота, нетерпеливо держащего в клешне огнетушитель. — Если огонь не появится, а ты меня снова зальёшь, подарю тебя какому-нибудь колледжу. Стивен находится в медицинском резерве на случай, если я снова врежусь в стену.

— Пожалуйста, не надо.

— Постараюсь. Итак, легко и изящно. Серьёзно, один процент стартовой мощности. Понятно? — Тони глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Он вытянул руки, чтобы ладони оказались на одном уровне с землёй, а Стивен нервно наклонился вперед. — И три, два, один... — стабилизаторы на руках и ботинках включились, испуская белый свет, и Тони оторвался от земли.

Стивен в ужасе смотрел на него, но Тони не упал. Он завис в футе от пола, глядя вокруг широко раскрытыми глазами. Стивен вздохнул с облегчением, когда он приземлился на ноги.

— Класс, — сказал Тони, и было ясно, что у него отлегло на душе. На самом деле, Дубина был единственным, кто остался разочарован. — Пожалуйста, не тыкай в меня огнетушителем, а то мне кажется, что я просто обязан воспламениться.

Дубина опустил голову, убитый горем.

Тони вздохнул.

— Стой в сторонке. Увидишь пламя — действуй. Сейчас увеличим до двух с половиной.

— Ты не хочешь сделать перерыв—

— Нет, три, два, один... — Тони оторвался от земли, и на этот раз он поднялся выше, но двигался в разных направлениях без особого контроля. — Ого!

— Через матрасы, Тони!

— Я знаю! — крикнул он, оглядываясь по сторонам и отлетая назад, прежде чем пересечь линию машин. — Окей, вот тут я точно не хочу быть!

— Тони, просто—

— Только не машины, только не машины! — он смог отлететь подальше, и его унесло к столам. — Стол! — он поднял руку перед собой и, казалось, искренне удивился, когда его повело назад. — Могло быть и хуже! Могло быть и хуже! Вау! — Он направился обратно к середине комнаты, ближе к Стивену, вытянув руки по бокам и постепенно опускаясь, пока, наконец, не коснулся ногами пола. — Окей.

Стивен уставился на него, ошеломленный тем, что всё прошло так хорошо.

— Это было потрясающе... Нет! — они оба закричали на Дубину, который с интересом наблюдал за ними с огнетушителем наготове, но после снова отвернулся в унынии.

Тони уставился на Стивена.

— Ты умеешь летать, — выдохнул Стивен, глядя на него в ответ.

Глаза Тони широко раскрылись. Стивен буквально почувствовал, как его пульс участился, и он кивнул сам себе.

— Да, я умею летать.

* * *

— Ты уверен, что готов к этому? — спросил Стивен, нервничая больше, чем ему хотелось бы признать.

— Нет, так что давай приступим. — Не дожидаясь ответа, он встал в позицию, чтобы роботы надели на него полный костюм, обтянув его серебристым металлом. Когда это было сделано, он стал совершенно неузнаваем, даже его глаза были заменены прямоугольниками яркого синего света. — Джарвис, ты здесь?

— К вашим услугам, сэр, — раздался голос и в комнате, и в броне.

— Включай головной дисплей.

— Есть.

— Импортируй все настройки с панели управления.

— Будет сделано, сэр.

Тони немного прошёл вперёд, рассматривая обстановку через шлем, и перед глазами мелькала дополнительная информация обо всём, начиная от автомобилей и заканчивая им самим.

Стивен наблюдал, сдвинув брови от любопытства.

— Как ощущения?

Тони посмотрел на него.

— Потрясающе.

Стивен невольно рассмеялся, заставив Тони улыбнуться в ответ, хотя он и не мог этого видеть.

— Ладно, Джарвис, что скажешь?

— Я перезагрузился, сэр. Мы подключены и готовы. — Они провели ещё несколько тестов, прежде чем Джарвис сказал: — Отключаю питание и начинаю диагностику системы.

Тони остановил его, у него возникла идея. Только Стивену она явно не понравится.

— Узнай прогноз погоды, данные о рейсах и коды диспетчерской.

— Тони, что ты?..

— Сэр, для реальной попытки полёта не просчитаны ещё терабайты данных.

— Полёта?

— Вы двое не умеете веселиться, — сказал Тони. — Не можем ходить — будем бегать.

— Тони, _развитие работает не так, так что не делай то, что, как я думаю, ты хочешь сделать..._

— Готов? Три, два, один. — Тони взлетел, сначала всего на несколько футов, но затем он полностью проигнорировал Стивена, маневрируя, пока не оказался почти параллельно земле, и рванул вперёд, вылетая из гаража.

— _ТОНИ!_

— Я вернусь к ужину вовремя! — крикнул Тони в ответ, не совсем уверенный, что Стивен его услышал. Но это не имело значения. Тони кричал от восторга, поражённый тем, как быстро он двигался, как свободно и невесомо чувствовал себя, временами едва владея собой, но всегда возвращая контроль. — Легче лёгкого! — Он летел над городом, наблюдая за пролетающими мимо огнями и зданиями, с любопытством фокусируясь на определенных точках, прежде чем выпрямиться и помчаться вверх. — Ладно, посмотрим, на что способна эта штука. Какой рекорд у SR-71?

— Рекорд высоты для полёта с жёстким крылом — 29 000 метров, сэр.

— Побьём, на то они и рекорды. _Разгон!_

Броня издала свистящий звук.

— Сэр, происходит потенциально фатальное образование льда, — предупредил Джарвис, и действительно, Тони видел, как начала барахлить система.

Но не обратил на это внимания.

— Выше! — Он чувствовал, что костюм становится всё тяжелее. — Выше! — Он был покрыт льдом, который давил на него и мешал работе брони. Экран закоротило, и Тони понял, что стабилизаторы отключились.

_Блять._

Он начал падать, дико размахивая руками и ногами, отчаянно борясь за контроль.

— _Обледенение, Джарвис! Открывай закрылки!_ — Ответа не последовало, только ветер свистел у него в ушах. Он ничего не видел. Все надписи с экрана исчезли, и единственное, что он видел, были звёзды. — _Джарвис! Давай, нужно разбить лёд!_ — Он вслепую похлопал себя по броне, прежде чем ему удалось вручную открыть закрылки, разбив часть льда и вернув питание. Наконец энергия вернулась, окна системы мелькали перед его глазами, возвращая ему зрение как раз вовремя, чтобы суметь резко увернуться от падения и снова подняться в воздух. — _Ага!_ — _О, слава Богу, Стивен убьёт меня, если я умру._

Решив больше не рисковать, он направился к особняку и вернулся домой в рекордно короткие сроки. Зависнув и балансируя над крышей, Тони сказал:

— Вырубай.

. . .

Очевидно, крыша была построена без расчёта на внезапное падение сотни фунтов металла с небес. Это было бы неплохо выяснить до того, как он проломил три этажа, уничтожив пианино (_прости, Стивен_) и одну из своих любимых машин.

_Нужно— чёрт, Дубина!_

— ЭНТОНИ!

_О нет_, подумал Тони, садясь несмотря на синяки и пену от огнетушителя.

— Теперь я точно знаю, что попал, — сказал он, снимая шлем. — Ты называешь меня так только когда злишься или когда мы занимаемся сексом. — Тишина. — Мы собираемся заняться сексом? — Взглянув на Стивена, он воскликнул: — Беру свои слова назад!

Стивен стоял над ним, и его руки дрожали от гнева.

— _Никогда_ больше так не делай! Господи, Тони, ты же мог умереть!

— Я не собирался умирать!

— Сэр, вы были близки к этому из-за проблемы с обледенением—

— Сейчас не время, Джарвис! — прошипел Тони, поморщившись от выражения лица Стивена.

— Проблема с обледенением? — требовательно спросил Стивен.

Тони вздохнул, пытаясь бросить на Джарвиса неприязненный взгляд, но у него ничего не вышло, потому что смотреть было не на кого.

— Ничего особенного в этом не было—

— Как думаешь, что будет со мной, если ты умрёшь? А с Пеппер? Роуди? Что будет со всеми нами после того, как мы провели _три месяца_, уверенные, что ты погиб или ещё хуже? Как думаешь, мы справимся с этим? _Я_ справлюсь?

Тони уставился на него.

— Стивен...

— О, забудь, — прорычал Стивен, разворачиваясь и направляясь прочь, к лестнице. — Это не имеет значения.

— Прости меня!

Стивен не обратил на него внимания.

— Стивен, прости меня, ладно? Я и не думал! Пожалуйста, просто... ты мне нужен.

Стивен остановился перед дверью, по-прежнему не смотря на Тони.

— Ты... ты нужен мне. На меня свалилось слишком много всего, и я едва держусь, но у меня отчасти получается, и лишь потому, что я... действую без оглядки. Но я не подумал о тебе, а должен был, потому что ты только и делаешь, что думаешь обо мне с тех пор, как приехал сюда. Но я могу попытаться, и я попытаюсь, потому что я не смогу вынести всё это без тебя.

Некоторое время Стивен не отвечал. Наконец он слегка повернулся, ровно настолько, чтобы Тони мог видеть часть его глаз.

— Я приготовлю тебе ванну. Твои мышцы, вероятно, болят.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Присоединишься ко мне?

— Не торопи события.

* * *

Следующим вечером Стивен сидел и читал один из своих медицинских журналов, а Тони работал с Джарвисом, постукивая пальцами по футляру, в который Пеппер поместила старый реактор. Стивен всё ещё был раздражен, но уже не так сильно, как раньше. Тони посчитал это победой.

— Джарвис, отметь. Преобразователь тормозит после 12 000 метров. С герметизацией проблема, думаю, из-за обледенения.

— Весьма проницательное наблюдение, сэр.

Стивен фыркнул.

— Для полётов на другие планеты следует усовершенствовать экзосистемы.

— Вы двое, перестаньте.

— Нет, — ответил Стивен, не поднимая взгляд.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Джарвис, подключись к системе. Нужен заново просчитанный металл оболочки. Такой же, как на спутнике «Серафим»: сплав золота и титана. Это должно обеспечить целостность фюзеляжа, а соотношение мощности и массы будет оптимальным. Понял?

— Да. Создать визуальный образ по новым спецификациям?

— Удиви. — Тони на мгновение поднял взгляд и замер, увидев, что показывают по телевизору. — Стивен, можешь сделать погромче?

Стивен так и сделал, по-видимому ничего не заметив, и тут же вздрогнул, услышав имя Тони.

— ... сегодня красная дорожка расстелена у концертного зала Дисней. С лёгкой руки Тони Старка его ежегодные благотворительные взносы в фонд помощи семьям пожарных стали событием для всего Лос-Анджелеса.

— Джарвис, — начал Тони, — мы приглашены?

— У меня нет записей о приглашении, сэр.

— Не приглашён на собственную вечеринку? — спросил Стивен, приподняв бровь. — Это ж надо, ужас какой. — Но он был так же озабочен, как и Тони, который смотрел телевизор с тем восторженным вниманием, которое редко уделял кому-либо.

— ...Старк не появлялся на публике после своей странной и скандальной пресс-конференции. Ходят слухи, что он перенёс посттравматический стресс и уже несколько недель прикован к постели. Как бы то ни было, никто не ожидает его появления сегодня вечером.

— Ну, а это просто невежливо, — сказал Стивен, разжимая пальцы, вцепившиеся в журнал.

Прежде чем они успели поговорить об этом, раздался голос Джарвиса:

— Образ создан. — На экране появилась новая версия брони, её оболочка была окрашена в ярко-золотой цвет.

— Как-то он вычурен, тебе не кажется? — спросил Тони, оглядываясь на Стивена, чтобы узнать его мнение.

Стивен пожал плечами.

— Немного безвкусен.

— О чём я только думал, сэр? Обычно вы держитесь так скромно.

Тони оглядел помещение. Вдохновение озарило его, когда он увидел одну из своих машин, ярко-красный кабриолет, который любил Стивен.

— А знаешь что, добавь-ка немного красного.

— Да, это поможет вам оставаться незамеченным.

— С языка снял, — сказал Стивен с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Вы двое представляете собой угрозу.

— А мне нравится думать о нас как о команде.

Через какое-то время искин сказал:

— Визуализация завершена.

Тони посмотрел на новую версию. Тело, руки, икры и бо́льшая часть головы были красными, остальная часть костюма была золотой, и лишь в центре груди мерцал голубым светом дуговой реактор.

— Да, чудно. Собери и покрась.

— Начинаю автоматическую сборку. Приблизительное время завершения — пять часов.

Тони откинулся назад, глядя в телевизор.

— Похоже, у нас есть немного времени. — Он повернулся к Стивену. — Не хочешь пойти на вечеринку?

* * *

Хэппи повёз их на благотворительный вечер, петляя по улицам Лос-Анджелеса. Тони и Стивен сидели на заднем сиденье машины, отделённые от Хэппи перегородкой. На Стивене был мягкий тёмно-синий костюм, который он бросил в чемодан на всякий случай. Тони с нежностью смотрел на него, восхищаясь его стройным телом и длинными ногами.

— В прошлый раз, когда мы собирались на вечеринку и ты был в этом костюме, мы туда так и не доехали.

Стивен окунулся в воспоминания о том вечере, опустив голову и усмехнувшись.

— Хэппи пришлось выйти из машины.

— Эй, я потом дал ему премию. И мы тогда могли всё-таки попасть на вечеринку.

— Могли бы. Могли бы пойти с растрёпанными волосами, красными лицами и измятой одеждой.

— По описанию похоже на вечеринку.

Стивен рассмеялся. Когда Хэппи подъехал к концертному залу, Тони вышел из машины и открыл ему дверь.

— Такой джентльмен.

Тони улыбнулся, обнял Стивена за талию и повёл сквозь толпу. Вокруг здания стояли десятки людей в вечерних костюмах, а также репортёры и фотографы. Недалеко стоял Обадайя, дающий интервью.

Стивен и Тони подошли к зданию, не обращая внимания на вопросы, которые им задавали. Одна женщина подошла к ним и сказала:

— Эй, Тони, помнишь меня?

— Конечно, нет, — сказал Тони, поворачиваясь к Стивену. — Она для меня ничего не значит.

— Как и большинство людей, — спокойно ответил Стивен, улыбаясь окружающим.

— Зато ты особенный. — Они подошли к Обадайе, который заканчивал свою речь. — Привет, — сказал Тони, хлопая его по плечу. — Незваный гость на своей же вечеринке. Куда катится мир?

Обадайя повернулся к ним с широкой улыбкой, положив руку на плечо Тони.

— Ну и ну! Вот так сюрприз!

— Увидимся внутри, Оби, — сказал Тони, высвобождаясь из объятий Обадайи.

Обадайя остановил его.

— Эй, — сказал он тихим голосом, — не лезь никуда, ладно? Мне кажется, я почти уломал совет.

Наконец Тони улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ясно. Не волнуйся, мы на пару минут, развеяться.

Им удалось уйти от Обадайи, чему Стивен был только рад.

— Я не выношу этого человека.

— Что не так с Оби? — спросил Тони, направляясь к бару.

— Он всегда у всех на виду. Он... _скользкий тип_.

— Ты просто относишься к нему предвзято. Дайте мне виски. Я умираю с голоду. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Прежде чем Стивен успел ответить, за спиной Тони появился мужчина.

— Мистер Старк?

Тони посмотрел на мужчину.

— Да?

— Агент Коулсон.

— О, — произнёс Тайни с намёком на узнавание, — да, да, тот парень из...

— ...шестой интервенцированной тактико-оперативной логистической службы.

— Мне кажется, я успел выспаться, пока вы это произносили, — тупо сказал Стивен.

— Да, я часто это слышу. Старк, я знаю, что вам сейчас нелегко, но нам нужно устроить встречу. Много вопросов осталось без ответа, а время — решающий фактор.

Тони смотрел в сторону.

— Да, хорошо. Как насчёт 24-го числа в 7:00 вечера в «Старк Индастриз»? Я попрошу своего помощника внести в расписание. — Он пошёл прочь, увлекая за собой Стивена. — Хочешь потанцевать? Давай потанцуем.

Они оставили неловко пытающегося что-то добавить Коулсона позади. Тони вывел Стивена на танцпол, положив одну руку ему на талию, а другую на плечо.

— Видишь? Это очень мило.

— Мне придётся напомнить тебе, чтобы ты поговорил с Пеппер, да? — спросил Стивен, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он казался более сдержанным, чем обычно, не позволяя никаким эмоциям проступить на лице.

— Возможно. Ты в порядке?

Стивен обвёл взглядом комнату и понизил голос:

— Люди на нас смотрят. — Репутация Тони, то, что они то расходились, то сходились, и то, что Стивен был на десять лет моложе его, всегда давало отличную почву для слухов, дело привычное. Только сейчас всё было по-другому.

— Ну и что? — спросил Тони.

Стивен расстроенно хмыкнул, выдерживая взгляд Тони и смотря в ответ своими сине-зелёными глазами.

— Для тебя встречаться с мужчиной... это одно. Вечеринки, частные ужины, секс. Ничто из этого не имеет значения, не длится долго. Для тебя это просто интрижки.

— А наша _интрижка_? — тихо спросил Тони. — Она будет длиться долго?

Стивен замолчал, стиснув зубы.

— Скорее всего, да, — предположил Тони. — Думаю, что будет.

— В прошлом не длилась.

— Да. Но сейчас всё по-другому. Так ведь? Сейчас всё иначе?

Стивен на мгновение задумался, глядя мимо Тони.

— Я всегда скучал по тебе. Если бы не скучал, то никогда бы не вернулся.

— Но ты и не возвращался. Это я. Я всегда за тобой гоняюсь.

И хотя Стивену было неприятно это признавать, Тони прав. Это он всегда уходил, а Тони всегда был тем, кто бежал за ним.

— Ну, тогда я всегда позволяю тебе поймать меня. — Взгляд Стивена смягчился. Быстро подумав, он наклонился вперёд и поцеловал Тони в подбородок. Он был уверен, что люди видели это. Но ему было всё равно. — На этот раз я не уйду.

Какое-то мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, почти не танцуя.

— Не хочешь сделать перерыв? — спросил Тони.

— Боже, да, — сказал Стивен с явным облегчением. — Это было довольно напряжённо.

— Да, да. Хочешь, я принесу тебе выпить?

— Пожалуйста.

— Мартини?

— С оливками.

Не обращая внимания на взгляды, Стивен ушёл, чтобы найти место, где можно было бы постоять, а Тони вернулся в бар.

— Два мартини с водкой и оливками. Плесни в один масло, ладно?

— Вау. Тони Старк. — Из-за спины подошла блондинка, на которую Тони, казалось, на самом деле не производил никакого впечатления.

Тони нахмурился.

— Привет. Я тебя знаю?

— Кристина Эверхарт. Мы встречались в Вегасе несколько месяцев назад. Я репортёр.

— О. Ну, на самом деле мне всё равно... Кэрри?

— Кристина.

— Ага. Знаешь, есть ещё одна Кристина, которой я нравлюсь так же сильно, как, кажется, нравлюсь тебе...

— Хм. Не страшно было сюда явиться? Не хочешь как-то прокомментировать ситуацию?

Тони уставился на неё, искренне растерянный.

— ...Ты беременна? Потому что я могу _поклясться_, что был тогда со Стивеном.

— Я имела в виду причастность твоей компании к этому зверству.

— Да, знаю, закуски тут ужасны. Но ты же знаешь, они просто написали моё имя на приглашении, так что...

Эверхарт молча вытащила пачку фотографий и показала ему.

— Я не... — Тони замолчал, глядя на фотографии. — Что это такое?

— Это городок под названием Гульмира. Слышал о таком?

— _Я из маленького городка под названием Гульмира. Вообще-то это очень милое местечко._

— _У тебя есть семья?_

— _Да, и я увижу их, когда выберусь отсюда._

— Когда были сделаны эти снимки? — спросил Тони, чувствуя, как сжимаются его легкие. Если он не возьмёт себя в руки, то не сможет дышать. _У Стивена будет припадок_.

— Вчера.

— Я не одобрял никаких поставок.

— Ты глава компании.

Тони посмотрел на неё.

— Я не вся компания.

* * *

Тони отошёл от стойки, нашёл Стивена и тут же схватил его за плечо.

— Пошли, нам нужно найти Оби.

— Что? — Стивен, спотыкаясь, последовал за ним, прежде чем пришёл в себя. — Что случилось?

— Десять колец получили новую порцию моего оружия.

— Что? Как так?

— Кажется, я догадываюсь. — Они снова нашли Оби снаружи. — Подожди здесь. — Он подбежал к Обадайе, отворачивая его от репортеров, с которыми тот разговаривал. — Пожалуйста, вы не возражаете? — Он наклонился к своему старому другу, показывая ему фотографии, которые дала ему Эверхарт. — Ты видел эти фотографии? — тихо спросил он. — Что за хрень?

Обадайя покачал головой.

— Тони, Тони. — Он наклонился к Тони и обнял его за плечи. — Твоя наивность нам не по карману.

— Знаешь что? Это я _раньше_ был наивен, только и слышал, что «есть черта, и её пересекать нельзя, так мы ведём бизнес». А, выходит, мы мухлюем под столом? — Он вытаращил глаза. — Так?

Стоящие вокруг них фотографы требовали их внимания. Улыбаясь, Обадайя повернулся в их сторону, увлекая за собой Тони.

— Тони, — тихо сказал Обадайя тем же дружелюбным тоном, что и всегда. — Как ты думаешь, кто был инициатором твоего отстранения?

Тони замер, чувствуя, как его лёгкие сжались во второй раз за эту ночь. Он вспомнил, каково это — находиться под водой, когда холодная жидкость наполняет лёгкие.

Он подумал, что предпочёл бы именно это.

— Я. Это я всё затеял, — пожал плечами Обадайя. — Это был единственный способ защитить тебя. — Удовлетворив жажду репортёров, Обадайя дружески похлопал его по плечу и ушёл, оставив Тони в одиночестве.

* * *

Домой они ехали молча. Стивен пытался заставить Тони рассказать ему, что случилось, но тот упорно отказывался говорить. По прибытии Тони сразу же отправился в мастерскую, сказав:

— Увидимся позже. — Он запер за собой дверь, не впуская Стивена.

— Тони! — Стивен пытался уговорить его выйти, но сдался, когда стало ясно, что Тони в ближайшее время не откроет и не станет разговаривать. Не зная, что делать, он поднялся наверх, раздеваясь, чтобы принять душ. Он долго стоял под струями воды, прижавшись головой к стене. _Что происходит у тебя в голове, Тони?_ Он хотел помочь, но понятия не имел, что делать, и ненавидел это. Он должен был быть умным, собранным, но он даже не знал, что сделать для своего парня. _Бесполезный_, с ненавистью подумал он. _Чертовски бесполезный_.

Осознав, что простоял под душем больше часа, он закончил мыться и вышел, обернув полотенце вокруг талии. Войдя в спальню, он остановился как вкопанный.

— Тони?

Тони стоял в дверях, сменив костюм на майку и джинсы, с перчаткой на руке. Стивен видел свечение дугового реактора сквозь тонкую ткань майки.

— Ты в порядке?

Тони смотрел вниз. Взгляд был тяжёл и мрачен.

— Мне нужно уйти. Мне нужно кое-куда отправиться, но я пообещал тебе, что постараюсь, поэтому я здесь и говорю тебе, чтобы ты знал.

Стивен посмотрел на него. Черты его лица были жёсткими. Он крепко сжимал руку, очевидно, не осознавая этого.

— С тобой всё будет в порядке? — медленно спросил Стивен.

— Да. Но мне нужно идти. Мне нужно... всё исправить. Или хотя бы попытаться.

Стивену потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы кивнуть.

— Окей. Ладно. Но обещай мне... что ты вернёшься. Желательно в целости и сохранности.

— Так и сделаю. Обещаю.

Они стояли молча. Стивен подумал, что надо что-то сделать — как-то помочь, поцеловать его, пожелать удачи или потребовать, чтобы он остался, — но Тони тут же ушёл.

* * *

Висящий в воздухе дым плёнкой оседал на языке. Он ощутил вкус пепла и смерти. Он всё ещё слышал звон взрывов в ушах.

Тони бросил последнего террориста перед группой жителей деревни.

— Он весь ваш.

* * *

Тони вернулся только на следующее утро, и Стивен уже попробовал позавтракать, прежде чем сдаться и просто выпить несколько кружек кофе.

— Доктор Стрэндж, — сказал Джарвис, — мистер Старк вернулся.

Стивен вскочил.

— Что?

— Он сейчас в мастерской. Просил вашего присутствия.

Стивен уронил кружку.

— Господи Иисусе, — пробормотал он, тут же сбегая вниз, в мастерскую. Он услышал Тони ещё до того, как войти.

— Эй!

— Зауженная модель, сэр. Не будете дёргаться — больно не будет.

— Нежнее, — попросил Тони. — Это мой первый раз. — Роботы пытались снять с него броню. Шлем уже исчез, но у них, похоже, возникли проблемы с остальными частями. — Ну же, это должно легко сниматься!

— Тони, — ошеломлённо произнёс Стивен. — Ты в порядке?

Тони обернулся, пытаясь разглядеть его.

— О, привет. Да, да, я просто в некотором роде... застрял. Кстати, я совершенно идеально обездвижен для того, чтобы...

— Что здесь происходит?

Оба повернулись и посмотрели на Пеппер.

— Эм... — начал Стивен, прежде чем понял, что ему нечего сказать. — Тони?

Тони посмотрел на Стивена, потом на Пеппер, потом на костюм и, наконец, снова на Пеппер.

— Давай посмотрим правде в глаза, это не самое худшее, за чем ты нас застукала.

Пеппер в ужасе уставилась на него.

— Это что, дырки от пуль?

— Прости, что? _Пули_? — спросил Стивен, впервые заметив их. — Ты же сказал, что будешь в безопасности!

— Я был, и я в полном порядке, броня приняла удар на себя!

— Кто пытался навредить тебе? — спросила Пеппер, вбегая в мастерскую и останавливаясь перед ним, пробегая глазами по костюму и ботам. Стивен последовал за ней.

Тони попытался пожать плечами, но тут же поморщился.

— Хм, террористы, и парочка военных.

— _Военные_? — переспросил Стивен. — _Американские_ военные?

— Не волнуйся, Роуди их остановил.

Стивен рассмеялся, почти истерически.

— Ой, ну слава Богу!

— Честно говоря, я не знал, что они собираются вмешаться! Изначально это были просто террористы, и они были совершенно некомпетентны.

Стивен подумал, не слишком ли рано лечь спать.

* * *

Позже, когда они вытащили Тони из доспехов и Стивен осмотрел его на наличие повреждений, Тони объяснил, что узнал от Обадайи.

— Я _знал_, что с этим засранцем что-то не так! — воскликнул Стивен.

— Да, ты был прав, ты всегда прав, угомонись. Но теперь я знаю, что мне нужно делать. — Он повернулся к Пеппер. — Пеп, ты не могла бы мне помочь?

— Каким образом? — спросила Пеппер невероятно уставшим голосом.

— Сгоняй в мой офис. С сервера компании нужно скачать все накладные на поставки. — Он протянул ей устройство, похожее на простую флэшку. — Это модуль взлома. Дверь не скрипнет. Возможно, данные спрятаны на созданном виртуальном диске. Тогда ищи наименьшее цифровое имя файла.

— И что ты намерен делать с информацией, если я смогу добыть её? — спросила Пеппер, пригвоздив его взглядом.

— Выясню, кто тайно торговал моим оружием, найду покупателей и уничтожу.

— Тони, — сказала Пеппер, слегка покачав головой, — я готова помочь тебе с чем угодно, но я не стану помогать, если ты снова это сделаешь.

Тони уставился на неё.

— Нет _ничего_, кроме этого. Больше не будет ни презентаций, ни банкетов, ни выставок. Никаких сделок. Только новый полёт. Только это важно.

— Неужели? Ну, тогда я увольняюсь.

Стивен никогда не видел такого выражения лица Тони — такого холодного, жёсткого гнева. И он не хотел больше никогда его видеть.

— Ты была рядом со мной все эти годы, пока меня кормило то, что сеяло разрушение. А теперь, когда я пытаюсь защитить людей, которым _я_ навредил, ты собираешься уйти?

— Тони, это самоубийство. — Она даже не казалась сердитой. Как будто просто констатировала факт. — Я не собираюсь в этом участвовать.

— Тони, — сказал Стивен, прежде чем тот успел заговорить, — она права.

Тони посмотрел на него.

— И ты, Брут?

— Тони... — Стивен смотрел на него. — Я поддерживаю тебя. Ты же знаешь. Но ты должен осознать, что это всё с тобой делает. Я не хочу, чтобы ты разрывал себя на части.

Тони покачал головой, не сводя глаз со стола.

— Я бы не выжил, если бы на то не было причины. — Его голос стал тише, спокойнее. — Я не сумасшедший, и это... самоубийство, что бы вы там ни думали. Я просто... наконец-то я понял, что должен делать. И в глубине души я _знаю_, что это правильно.

Пеппер вздохнула и отвернулась. Когда она оглянулась, в её глазах мелькнул намек на улыбку.

— Ладно. Ради тебя. Но не ищи опасности.

— Обычно она сама находит меня.

Пеппер посмотрела на него так, словно хотела обнять, но передумала и ушла. Стивен подошёл ближе к Тони.

— Что мы имеем?

Тони задумчиво хмыкнул, не глядя на него.

— Я не знаю, кому сейчас можно доверять, кроме вас и Роуди. Я даже не знаю, безопасно ли здесь теперь.

Стивен взял Тони за руку.

— Что мне нужно сделать?

Тони положил руку Стивена себе на щеку, уткнувшись носом ему в живот, прежде чем поднять глаза.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал к Роуди. Он позаботится о твоей безопасности.

Стивен тут же отдернул руку.

— Как ты смеешь? Я не ребенок, которого ты можешь наказать, и если я хочу остаться здесь—

— Стивен, пожалуйста. Пеппер едет в компанию. Там она будет в безопасности. Ты не можешь пойти туда, не можешь пойти куда-нибудь ещё, это будет слишком подозрительно. И я не могу допустить, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Если я потеряю тебя... — Он оборвал себя и отвернулся, закрыв глаза. — Пожалуйста, ради меня, поезжай к Роуди.

Стивен наблюдал за ним, и его взгляд постепенно смягчался. Он провёл пальцами по волосам Тони.

— Обещай мне, что не будешь искать неприятностей.

— Клянусь.

Стивен наклонился и поцеловал его в висок. Его голос был почти шепотом.

— Я никогда не понимал, как сильно люблю тебя, пока ты не пропал.

Тони вздрогнул, глядя на него снизу вверх, но Стивен сразу ушёл, не дожидаясь ответа.

* * *

Острая боль в затылке. Тони хотелось закричать, но горло его не слушалось. На заднем плане он услышал, как кто-то зовёт его в трубке телефона.

— _Тони? Тони, ты здесь? Алло?_

Пеппер. О Боже, Пеппер.

Его конечности безвольно упали на диван, когда Обадайя встал позади него, помогая опустить голову.

— Дыши, — сказал он. — Спокойно. — Он поднял устройство, которое Тони узнал. Его голос был тихим. — Ты ведь помнишь эту штуку, да? Жаль, что правительство его не одобрило. Существует так много способов вызвать кратковременный паралич. — Он притворно вздохнул. Его голос звучал почти радостно.

— Тони. — Рядом с ним на полу лежал чемодан. Он открыл его и вытащил что-то, что, как понял Тони с каким-то оцепенелым страхом, было экстрактором. — Когда я приказал убить тебя, я боялся, что убиваю курицу, несущую золотые яйца. — Обадайя склонился над ним, поставив одну ногу на диван в качестве опоры, и поставил экстрактор на грудь Тони.

_Нет._

— Но, как видишь... — машина прорезала его рубашку, погружаясь в корпус. Тони задохнулся, боль пульсировала в груди, как кислота в венах. — ...Сами звёзды позволили тебе выжить. — Простым движением руки Обадайя вытолкнул дуговой реактор из его груди. Тони уставился на него, не в силах что-либо сделать — кричать, бежать, _бороться_, — чтобы спасти себя. — Чтобы ты снёс последнее золотое яичко.

Обадайя уставился на него сверху вниз, положив одну руку на спинку дивана так, чтобы Тони всё ещё мог свободно дышать. _Не то чтобы это скоро будет иметь значение_.

— С чего ты решил, что рождённые тобой идеи только твои? Твой отец один из авторов атомной бомбы. Представь, в каком бы мире мы жили, если бы он был таким же эгоистом, как ты. — Он выдернул провода из корпуса, полностью отключив дуговой реактор. Тони дёрнулся от шока и боли.

— О, это прекрасно. — Его голос был мягким. Шёпот. — Тони, это твоя девятая симфония. Какой шедевр! — Он сел рядом с Тони и поднял реактор, чтобы полюбоваться. — Посмотри. Это твоё наследие. Новое поколение оружия с _этим_ в основе будет великолепным. Это оружие поможет повернуть баланс сил в пользу того, у кого оно есть.

Тони показалось, что он сейчас сможет закричать.

Усмехнувшись, Обадайя поднял футляр и вставил в него дуговой реактор.

— Жаль, что ты не увидишь мой прототип. Он не такой... не такой _консервативный_, как твой. И напрасно ты впутал во всё это своих маленьких друзей. Им бы ещё жить да жить. — Слегка покачав головой, Обадайя встал с чемоданом и вышел, не оглядываясь на Тони.

_Пеппер. Роуди. Стивен._

Тони уставился на удаляющуюся спину Обадии.

_Спасибо_, подумал он, заставляя себя двигаться. _Мне это было необходимо_.

* * *

— Что ты имеешь в виду, он... — Роуди осёкся, посмотрев на Стивена.

На самом деле, это заставило его волноваться ещё больше.

— Что? — спросил Стивен, вставая. — Что происходит?

— Не знаю, Пеппер сказала, что что-то с Обадайей. — Он вернулся к телефону. —  
Пеппер, притормози. Зачем Обадайе... где сейчас Тони?

— Я не знаю, — ответила Пеппер, тщательно контролируя свой голос. — Он не отвечает на звонки. Пожалуйста, иди туда и убедись, что всё в порядке.

— Понял. — Он повесил трубку, схватил куртку и сказал Стивену: — Оставайся здесь.

— Что происходит?

Роуди так спешил, что даже не подумал о том, чтобы подвергнуть себя цензуре.

— Пеппер думает, что Тони может быть в опасности, я должен пойти проверить его.

Глаза Стивена расширились от страха и гнева.

— Хрен я останусь здесь, пошли.

— Тони хотел, чтобы ты был в безопасности, и тогда тебя это устраивало.

— Тогда я подумал, что у него паранойя. Я не собираюсь просто сидеть здесь, когда он может быть в опасности. — Он пронёсся мимо Роуди к двери. — Идёшь?

* * *

Лёжа на полу своей мастерской, с болью в груди, Тони вздохнул и посмотрел на Дубину, гордо держащего старый дуговой реактор.

— Умничка.

* * *

— Тони? — кричали Роуди и Стивен, проходя через особняк. Стивен почти бежал. — Тони? Тони? Тони? — Они добрались до мастерской. Стивен глубоко вздохнул, увидев Тони, лежащего на земле в окружении битого стекла. — Тони! — Они оба бросились к нему, по одному с каждой стороны.

Стивен испустил короткий вздох облегчения, когда увидел, что Тони в сознании, смертельно бледный и с дырой в рубашке, но живой.

— Ты в порядке?

Тони посмотрел на них, его голос был хриплым и болезненным.

— А где Пеппер?

— С ней всё в порядке, — объяснил Роуди. — Она с пятью агентами. Они собираются арестовать Обадайю.

Тони покачал головой. Его глаза горели гневом.

— У них не получится. Стивен, — он начал подтягиваться, чтобы сесть, — помоги мне надеть броню.

Стивен ненавидел, что Тони придётся сделать это в таком состоянии, но он знал, что не может, _не должен_ останавливать его.

Тони потребовалась минута, чтобы встать на ноги — достаточно долго, чтобы роботы успели подготовить костюм. Через несколько мгновений он был заключен в него. Роуди с благоговением наблюдал за происходящим.

— Круче этого в жизни не видел.

— Неплохо, да? — Он выстрелил из репульсора в синий спортивный автомобиль, отталкивая его от дыры в потолке. — Вперёд.

— Для меня работа найдётся? — спросил Роуди.

Тони опустил переднюю пластину шлема.

— Расчисти небо.

* * *

— Ты не можешь пойти со мной, — сказал Роуди, разглядывая оригинальный серебристый костюм, прежде чем направиться к двери. — У тебя нет _техники для расчистки_.

Стивен посмотрел на машины Тони.

— Как скажешь.

* * *

Лететь прямо в лапы Стейна, возможно, было не самой _лучшей_ идеей, но он испытывал _удовлетворение_.

Было не так удовлетворительно, когда они упали на дорогу, и Стейн схватил машину с невинными пассажирами, но всё же.

— Опусти их! — крикнул Тони, наблюдая, как Стейн поднимает машину над головой, пытаясь понять, как увести их от него.

Тони подумал, что Стейн смеётся над ним.

— Жертвы неизбежны, Тони. — Он подошёл ближе.

_Ладно, пора что-то делать._

— Джарвис, всю энергию в преобразователь.

Выпрямив спину, Тони почувствовал, как броня наполнилась энергией, и потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы запустить импульс энергии в Стейна.

_Выкуси, урод—_ Стейн отлетел назад, выронив машину и упав на другую (к счастью, пустую). _Упс._

Тони поймал машину за перед, удивляясь, почему она такая тяжелая. Джарвис сказал:

— Сэр, энергии девятнадцать процентов.

Тони упал на одно колено, умудрившись опустить машину на землю прежде, чем испуганная женщина начала давить на газ, подцепив Тони на капот.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет! — Он соскользнул вниз, металлическими пальцами оставляя следы на капоте, и свалился под машину. Женщина быстро уехала.

Он почти застонал, когда Стейн появился снова. Стейн пинком втолкнул его в автобус, а потом схватил гигантскими руками и поднял над головой.

— Тридцать лет я с тобой нянчился! — Он швырнул Тони на землю, а потом придавил ногой, удерживая на месте. — Я создал эту компанию с нуля! — Его нога резко надавила на грудь Тони. _Господи Иисусе, синяк будет._

Стейн снова поднял его и швырнул в автобус.

— Ничто не встанет у меня на пути! Тем более ты!

Ракета влетела в автобус, уничтожая его в считанные секунды огненным шаром света, подбрасывая Тони вверх, и он, наконец, сумел включить стабилизаторы, полубезопасно зависнув в воздухе.

— Впечатляет! — крикнул Стейн как злодей из боевика. — Ты улучшил свою броню! Но и я не отставал!

Ботинки Стейна загорелись, и он поднялся в воздух.

— Сэр, — сказал Джарвис, — похоже, его костюм умеет летать.

— Верно подмечено. Подними меня на максимальную высоту.

— При мощности всего в пятнадцать процентов шансы достичь этого минимальны—

— Я умею считать! Выполняй! — Он помчался выше, в небо, и Стейн следовал за ним.

— Тринадцать процентов мощности, сэр.

— Выше!

— Одиннадцать процентов. — В голосе Джарвиса зазвучала неподдельная тревога. Тони не обратил на это внимания.

— Ещё выше! — Они были почти на месте...

— Семь процентов.

— Просто выведи на экран! Хватит бубнить! — Стейн подбирался всё ближе, слишком близко, черт возьми—

Стейн схватил его за ногу, потянул вниз и обхватил огромными ручищами за грудь. Тускло-серый костюм был покрыт чем-то ярким.

— Блестящая идея, Тони, но мой костюм совершеннее во всех смыслах!

_Неужели_?

— А как ты решил проблему обледенения?

Тони очень хотелось увидеть выражение лица Стейна.

— Обледенения? — Свет его глаз погас.

— Займись на досуге, — сказал Тони, прежде чем сильно ударить его кулаком по голове. Он смотрел, как Стейн падает с неба.

Он мог бы зависнуть на высоте на некоторое время, размышляя о том, что делать дальше, если бы Джарвис не сказал:

— Два процента.

_Дерьмо_. Он начал падать, едва успевая за мерцающими стабилизаторами.

— Включилось аварийное резервное питание.

— Понял! — Он, падая рывками, спускался на вершину здания своей компании, длинные падения прерывались короткими периодами стабильности, пока он почти не приземлился. _Не мёртвый, буду считать это победой_. — Поттс?

— Тони! — _О, слава Богу, с ней всё в порядке_.

— Он в норме?

— Что... Стивен? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я пришёл за тобой, придурок, ты в порядке?

— У меня почти не осталось энергии, — объяснил он, снимая металлическую перчатку. — Я должен выбраться из этой штуки. Сейчас приду—

— Хорошая попытка! — Стейн рухнул на землю позади него, подняв руку.

_Дерьмо_. Он увернулся от кулака Стейна, но когда попытался направить на него репульсор, то сделал это голой рукой. За этим быстро последовал удар Стейна, достаточно сильный, чтобы отбросить его на несколько футов назад. Тони удалось подняться и ударить его в ответ, но это был плохой план, так как он дал Стейну возможность схватить себя, сжав за талию так сильно, что остатки костюма начали разваливаться.

— Статус оружия? — в отчаянии спросил Тони, пытаясь выстрелить ему в лицо репульсором.

— Репульсоры и ракеты отключены. Нарушена герметизация.

Он почувствовал, как руки Стейна впиваются в его плоть.

— Вспышки!

Десятки искрящихся огней вылетели из него, покрывая Стейна и, вероятно, нарушая функции его брони. Сбитый с толку и едва способный видеть сквозь дым, Стейн бросил его. Тони пополз прочь, пытаясь придумать новый план.

— Очень умно, Тони, — сказал Стейн, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Ну что ж, переговорная система всё ещё работала, можно попробовать и так.

— Пеппер, Стивен?

— Тони! — крикнула Пеппер в ответ, явно испуганная.

— Не выходит, — прошептал Тони, чувствуя присутствие Стейна рядом. — Нам придётся перегрузить реактор и взорвать крышу.

— И как он собирается это сделать? — спросил Стивен.

— Нет, это сделаете вы двое. Подойдите к центральной консоли, откройте все каналы. Когда выберусь с крыши, дам знать. Нажмёте на главную кнопку выпускного клапана. Здесь всё поджарится.

Пеппер и Стивен переглянулись.

— Это ужасный план, — сказал Стивен.

Пеппер кивнула.

— Да. Ладно, мы сейчас войдём.

К счастью, они были уже близко к центральной консоли. Дуговой реактор заполнял комнату, пульсируя голубым светом.

— Не забудьте подождать, пока я не уберусь с крыши, — Стейн начал сворачивать за угол, где стоял Тони. — Выиграю вам немного времени.

— Поняли. — Вместе Пеппер и Стивен начали щёлкать рычагами, пока Тони боролся со Стейном, забравшись ему на спину и протянув руку туда, где соединялись шея и плечи.

Тони что-то вырвал.

— Это, кажется, важно!

Он попытался дотянуться до ещё какой-нибудь части брони, но Стейну удалось схватить его за руку, стащить шлем и швырнуть на стеклянную часть крыши. Он видел гигантский дуговой реактор и даже намек на руку Стивена.

Стивен слышал, как они дерутся, как сотни фунтов металла бьются о крышу. Он попытался отключиться.

— Мы готовы.

Передняя часть брони Стейна открылась, показав своего обладателя.

— У меня никогда не было пристрастия к такого рода вещам, но я должен признать, что мне очень нравится этот костюм! — Он смял шлем Тони и бросил ему. Тони, измученный и выбившийся из сил, смотрел, как он топает вперёд. — Наконец-то ты превзошёл самого себя, Тони! Твой отец гордился бы тобой.

Стивен почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от его лица, когда он поднял глаза и увидел, что Тони едва смог встать на колени.

— Всё готово, Тони! — крикнула Пеппер. — Слезай с крыши!

Стейн начал стрелять в него из автомата, и Тони едва мог отбиться от пуль. Но вдруг стекло под ним треснуло, и Тони провалился внутрь, едва удержавшись за раму.

Стейн не останавливался, осыпая его градом пуль, некоторые из которых падали в комнату внизу. Стивен и Пеппер опустили головы.

— Тони!

— Какая ирония судьбы, Тони! — закричал Стейн, глядя, как Тони еле держится. — Ты хотел избавить мир от оружия, но дал ему самое совершенное!

— Ребята!

Рука Пеппер легла на кнопку выпускного клапана, но Стивен не осмелился подойти к ней слишком близко. Не тогда, когда Тони был в опасности.

— А теперь я убью тебя им! — Он попытался выстрелить в Тони ракетой, но промахнулся, взорвав часть крыши позади Тони. — Ты вырвал мою систему наведения!

— Пора нажимать на кнопку!

— Нет! — крикнул Стивен. — Нет, ты ещё там! — Пеппер не шевельнулась.

— Замри, маленький поганец! — Стейн снова попытался выстрелить в него, и на этот раз попал уже ближе.

Тони почувствовал, что его хватка ослабла.

— Просто сделайте это!

— Пеппер, не надо, он умрёт!

— Тони, шевелись!

Стейн выстрелил снова. На этот раз удар был достаточно близок, чтобы тряхануть Тони, и он повис на одной руке.

— Жмите!

Стивен уставился на него, понимая, что другого выхода нет. Закрыв глаза, он опустил руку одновременно с Пеппер.

Тут же дуговой реактор начал разваливаться, наполняя комнату вспышками электричества, которые выстреливали вокруг, пока они, пригнувшись, убегали. Через несколько секунд энергия вылетела сквозь крышу, отбросив Тони назад и поражая Стейна и его костюм. Когда импульс стих, Стейн упал вперёд, приземлившись в дуговой реактор. Он взорвался в огне, который уничтожил помещение и Стейна.

Оказавшись на улице, Стивен уставился на крышу, ничего не видя.

— Тони?... _Тони_!

* * *

— Все вы ознакомились с официальным заявлением о событиях в «Старк Индастриз». По неподтверждённым данным вчера произошёл сбой в системах робота-прототипа, что привело к повреждению реактора. К счастью, сотрудник личной охраны Тони Старка...

Стивен пропустил дальнейшую речь Роуди мимо ушей. Он проверял, хорошо ли замаскированы синяки Тони. Со своей стороны, Тони, казалось, вообще не думал о своей речи, которую ему предстояло произнести, и сосредоточился на статье в газете.

— «Железный человек». Звучит броско, если не считать, что у него золото-титановая оболочка. Но, кажется, воображение будоражит...

— Тебе повезло, что я люблю тебя, — сказал Стивен, отводя взгляд, чтобы не видеть реакцию Тони.

К счастью для него, агент Коулсон подошёл в то же время, протягивая Тони небольшую стопку карточек.

— Вот ваше алиби.

Тони взял их, и по мере того, как он читал, на его лице не отобразилось ни малейшей тени непонимания.

— Окей.

— Вы были на своей яхте. Это подтверждают портовые бумаги и свидетельство пятидесяти ваших гостей.

— Вообще я думал, может, нам стоит сказать, что мы были на каком-нибудь острове вдвоём со Стивеном?

Стивен закатил глаза, борясь с улыбкой.

— Просто прочтите всё по бумажке. Слово в слово.

Тони пролистал карточки, откинувшись назад, чтобы Пеппер поправила ему волосы.

— Здесь нет ничего о Стейне.

— С этим всё улажено. Улетел отдыхать. У малой авиации такая печальная статистика.

— А что насчёт всей этой легенды о моём телохранителе?

— Не самое лучшее прикрытие, кстати, — сказал Стивен.

Коулсон приятно улыбнулся.

— Это не первое моё родео. Просто придерживайтесь официального заявления, и скоро всё это останется позади. У вас две минуты.

Коулсон ушел вместе с Пеппер. Последнее, что услышал Стивен, была благодарность Пеппер за помощь и слова Коулсона о «щите».

Как только они ушли, Стивен встал позади Тони, обхватив руками его грудь и начал читать карточки через плечо.

Тони привалился к нему.

— Знаешь, на самом деле всё не так уж плохо. Даже я не верю в то, что я Железный человек.

— Хорошо.

— Но знаешь, если бы я был _героем_...

— О, боже.

— ...у меня был бы этот дико привлекательный любовный интерес, который знал бы мою истинную личность. Он бы всегда беспокоился обо мне, но при этом так гордился бы тем, каким человеком я стал. Мы бы дико конфликтовали, но он... только сильнее влюблялся бы в меня.

— Хм, думаю, что в основном он бы только раздражался.

— Неужели?

— Да.

— Даже если я буду делать хорошие подарки, чтобы показать свою привязанность? — спросил Тони, вытаскивая из кармана пиджака коробку.

Стивен закатил глаза, но принял её с нежной улыбкой.

— Знаешь, если ты продолжишь подпитывать мою зависимость от часов, это станет серьёзной проблемой.

— О, прости, хочешь, чтобы я забрал их обратно? — спросил Тони, протягивая руку, чтобы взять коробочку.

Стивен хлопнул его по руке, открывая её.

— Отстань, они мои.

Конечно же, они были прекрасны. Полированное золото. Чёрный кожаный ремешок. Искусно сделанный циферблат. Не безвкусные, но эмблема на коробке говорила ему, что они, вероятно, стоят достаточно, чтобы купить на эти деньги неплохую машину.

— Они идеальны, — сказал Стивен. Он начал было надевать часы, но Тони остановил его.

— Переверни.

Стивен выгнул бровь, но повернул часы, чтобы посмотреть назад.

— Гравировка...

_Как долго я буду любить тебя? Столько, сколько ты захочешь._

Стивен вытаращил глаза.

— Тони...

Прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, голос Роуди зазвучал громче, возвещая об окончании его речи.

— А сейчас мистер Старк сделает своё заявление. Он не будет отвечать ни на какие вопросы. Спасибо.

— Скоро вернусь, — сказал Тони, быстро поцеловав его в щеку, прежде чем уйти на пресс-конференцию. Стивен смотрел по телевизору в комнате, не веря, что он сейчас действительно там.

Тони стоял перед трибуной, выглядя менее расслабленным, чем обычно, хотя и не менее притягательным.

— Мы давно не встречались... в этот раз буду читать по бумажке. — Когда Тони послушно поднял карточки, раздался лёгкий смешок.

Тони откашлялся.

— Говорят, я замешан в событиях на шоссе и на крыше...

— Простите, мистер Старк, — перебил его репортёр, — но неужели вы всерьёз рассчитываете, что мы поверим, что это в костюме был ваш телохранитель, который так кстати появился, несмотря на то, что вы—

— Знаю, не очень убедительно. Но недоверие к этой официальной версии — это одно, и совсем другое — выдвигать дикие обвинения и намекать, что я супергерой.

— Я не говорила, что вы супергерой.

_Ну и хрен с тобой_, подумал Стивен, чувствуя себя в данный момент немного телохранителем Тони.

— Разве нет? Ну, хорошо, потому что это было бы нелепо и фантастично. Я просто не гожусь в герои. Это ясно. С моим перечнем недостатков и ошибок, которые я совершил, в основном, публично...

Роуди наклонился и прошептал что-то Тони, после чего встал ровно и улыбнулся толпе репортеров.

Тони посмотрел на карточки.

— Скажу честно... — он на мгновение опустил взгляд, а потом посмотрел на репортёров. — Я Железный человек.

_Твою мать..._


End file.
